


Eighteenth Birthday

by lovinglyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 17:43:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20855726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovinglyeol/pseuds/lovinglyeol
Summary: Now that Baekhyun just turned eighteen, he's gonna have a time of his life.





	Eighteenth Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I'm not really an expert in writing smut. Please excuse my crappy grammar and typos (if there are any)
> 
> I hope you enjoy and thank you for reading. :)

As soon as the front door was shut they started kissing. Chanyeol's tongue fluttered against Baekhyun's and his hands were deep in the softness of the smaller's hair, and it was like time stood still. Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun against him, thinking that he'd never get the smaller close enough, that if he could fold Baekhyun inside of him, like a mother tucking a baby into her coat, he'd do it. He'd keep the smaller warm, he'd keep Baekhyun safe, he'd keep the latter with him, always.

Taking Baekhyun's hand, Chanyeol led the smaller to the bedroom as he removed his shirt. Baekhyun nibbled at the taller's chin, his ear, touching his face with the smaller's fingertips, sighing, whispering, "You feel so good." Baekhyun pushed Chanyeol back, propped himself onto the taller's elbows, and asked, "Is this the perfect time?"

The older gritted his teeth nodding. "Yes, it is." 

Chanyeol felt Baekhyun slip down the bed, the latter unfastened his pants, eased his briefs over his hips, and brushed the length of his cock with Baekhyun's palm before taking him in the smaller's mouth. Chanyeol sighed, eyes shut, thinking about how unbelievably good it felt, when Baekhyun gave a throaty moan, then rolled his mouth from base to tip and whispered, "Look at me."

Chanyeol looked and saw that Baekhyun had his eyes open, locked on his, as the smaller opened his mouth, hollowed his cheeks, and slid all the way down. Chanyeol wondered if some other guy had asked for that — I want you to look at me when you do it — or if Baekhyun seen it in a movie, or read it in some magazine. Top 10 Secrets How To Turn Your Guy On. But of course, Baekhyun was a virgin he was innocent, inexperienced so maybe he googled it up or whatever but it wasn't his first time to suck Chanyeol off too, so maybe practice does make it perfect. 

Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun up so they were face-to-face again. He pulled off Baekhyun's clothes bit by bit. He slid his hands down the smaller's legs, positioning his fingers near the rim. Chanyeol nuzzled against Baekhyun, his lips on the latter's neck, nibbling and kissing his way up to Baekhyun's earlobe, where he'd always been ticklish.

"Ah—Chan. I—" Baekhyun moaned as Chanyeol worked his fingers against the slick ream carefully adding a finger one at a time, trying not to hurt Baekhyun since it's is his first time.

"You okay?" Chanyeol asked pushing his fingers in and out of the younger.

"Y-yes." Baekhyun whimpered lost himself inside his own pleasure. Chanyeol watched him squeeze his eyes shut as he clamped his thighs against the older's wrist and snapped his hips up, once, twice, three times before he froze, all the muscles in his thighs and belly and bottom tense and quivering, "I think I'm gonna cum." he cried out meeting his release.

Before Baekhyun could recover, Chanyeol rolled the younger onto his back and carefully slipped inside him. Baekhyun's eyes shut, it burns. 

"Are you okay?" Chanyeol asked worriedly, he stopped moving.

Baekhyun meekly nodded. "Y-yes, just hold still a sec." he released a breath. "I'm ready."

After the first thrust Chanyeol had to hold still, knowing that if he kept moving, if he gave himself up to the exquisite tightness, the heat, he would explode but he wanted it to be good that night. He wanted everything to be perfect.

He reached down and stroked the smaller's cheek, then his hair. "Oh, God." Baekhyun whispered, Chanyeol swiveling his hips in a way he knew would send the younger right over the edge.

Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun pleased at how the latter's lips quiver every time he's in and out of the smaller. Baekhyun gasped and shut his eyes, and then neither of them spoke. His one hand on Chanyeol's shoulder, the other slowly stroking his back, from the nape of his neck to the base of his spine.

"You feel so good," Baekhyun whispered and then Chanyeol couldn't hold back any longer. He plunged inside the younger, deep into that maddening hole, that heat. Baekhyun moaned, his hands locked onto Chanyeol's shoulders, his breath against the older's face, Baekhyun's voice in Chanyeol's ear, urging him on.

"Oh, baby," Chanyeol gasped as Baekhyun put his lips against the older's ear, whispering his name over and over, like a chant, or a song, or a prayer. 

And Chanyeol did go on, he pushed and pulled inside the younger making his mind go haywire with unsteady breaths, Baekhyun whimpered as he cums again. Chanyeol followed soon after, moaning Baekhyun's name as the older released inside of him.

Baekhyun rolled into Chanyeol's arms, curling himself against the older's chest, and said, "Best birthday ever!"


End file.
